


The Change

by sarizzel



Series: The Excessive Backstories for Roleplaying Characters. [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Pookas, Vampires, Were-Snakes, World of Darkness, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a summary of what happened when we first started roleplaying and developed our characters. Including how everyone met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Change

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> the Characters belong to the following...  
> Kaili - Madelyne  
> Azure - Jelisa  
> Alexis/Jeanine - Liz  
> James - Liz  
> Tyden - Nii-san  
> Samuel and other family members or previously mentioned extras - myself  
> Extra mentioned from this point forward are probably belong to liz or her family.
> 
>  
> 
> If any characters mentioned resemble other fictional characters or are modelled after them then they belong to their respective creators

One evening in 2007 Samuel, Tyden and Dean were returning home from doing I don't remember what when tragedy struck. An oil tanker tipped over or crashed into a building by which they were walking. The resulting explosion both caused the building to collapse and the men to be thrown into the rubble.

This should have killed all of, however;  
Samuel was dying but was killed/saved/turned by his sire, Alexis (vampire)  
Dean did die it was traumatic for both of his sons to realise,  
and seeing his lover and father die caused the were-snake lying dormant within Tyd to go though its first transformation (rage) thing which prevented his death.

Despite their obvious panic and trauma, Alexis convinced them to follow her home. Sammy had a mental breakdown both before and after drinking blood for the first time, and they stayed with her for a little while.

For the sake of safety someone was following Samuel (because he is a newborn vampire and needs babysitting) while he was returning home and he ends up telling them to just walk with him instead of stalking after him like a creeper. This person if the very handsome James, also a vampire, friend of Alexis. 

Things happen and then one night the vampires and were snake are out and about when they see two street performers, female twins how they later learn are pookas (type of fairy). For some reason or another a gang mugging occurs and while they girls are handling fine with their magic the Vampires and Tyd step in to help. 

Pookas are tricksters and (easily) convince Sammy that their home is out of town and they don't have their car; this causes Sam to insist on taking them home. 

they end up sticking around for a while due to later injuries and late night interrogations. 

And thus they all become friends and eventually meet Sam and Tyd's mother Grace who dotes on them about as much as Sam does.

Descriptions  
Samuel:  
23 years old  
6 foot  
Curly Brown hair  
Brown Eyes  
Feminine appearance  
no facial hair

Tyden  
25  
7 foot  
short, straight blonde hair  
Blue eyes  
Masculine  
no facial hair 

Azure and Kaili  
also 23 (i think)  
5 foot 8  
waist length blonde-brown hair  
both have animal features which are chimera and only visible to fairies or those enchanted.  
one has lynx features (ears, eyes, teeth, claws)  
the other has fox features (ears, eyes, teeth, tail, claws)  
\- they have a pet fairy that is blue and resembles tinker bell

Alexis  
5 foot 10  
24 (in appearance)  
Mid length wavy dyed red hair  
Green eyes  
has a second personality Jeanine  
who has black hair and blue eyes. 

James  
6 foot 4  
40 (in appearance)  
short black hair  
blue eyes  
Very Handsome and Aristocratic in appearance


End file.
